


Poco per odiarsi e troppo per amarsi

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Introspettivo, Klaroline, Love Story, Sad, Sentimentale, romantic, song-fic, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Una passione che li travolge,un amore soprannaturale,un incantesimo che li allontana.Una scoperta sorprendentemente vera.L’anima gemella, dopotutto, esiste davvero.Nessun destino può essere scritto, non se i protagonisti sono Caroline e Klaus: due spiriti liberi, tanto da rendere le cose imprevedibili, intriganti e misteriosi allo stesso tempo. Credete che basterà la distanza a spegnere quei sentimenti che l’uno prova nei confronti dell’altro? Credete che basterà un qualsiasi incantesimo per allontanarli? Certo, tutte queste sono domande che potrebbero far pensare che…. Oh no! Nemmeno in queste condizioni, perché dopotutto stiamo parlando sempre di Caroline e Klaus, anche se…





	Poco per odiarsi e troppo per amarsi

> **Poco per odiarsi e troppo per amarsi**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE  
> La storia è stata scritta per il contest indetto da Elisa Spagli e Vittoria La Perla sul gruppo facebook “Klaroline and Klaus FanFiction Addicted”.  
> Il prompt era: “ Scrivere una storia con il tema Klaroline in New Orleans.”  
> Inoltre ci veniva affidata una canzone, la mia era: Song For Someone - [U2](http://tuttitesti.com/artista/U2)
> 
>  
> 
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  

Il passato è strettamente collegato al futuro, anche se chi ha subito una grande perdita vuole solo dimenticare e non riesce neanche a immaginarsi il domani.

_“Un anno è passato e tante cose sono cambiate, vorrei non pensarci ma non riesco a non farlo. Tanto è successo in così poco tempo: ho perso qualcuno a cui tenevo così tanto che avrei dato la mia vita. Mi illudo di un sogno, della speranza che non appena mi risvegli tutto torni normale; pensieri che vengono spezzati da un’amara realtà: nulla potrà mai essere come prima”._  
   
Quei pensieri stavano consumando Caroline: non era più capace di emanare quella luce in grado di condizionare anche l’anima più tetra, ormai quella Caroline non esisteva più. Il vaso era traboccato con quell’ultima goccia e tanto era bastato per spegnere la sua umanità: erano stati giorni difficili, aveva lottato con forza ma alla fine si era lasciata andare. Quel momento tra i ricordi e l’aver spezzato il collo alla sua migliore amica era durato un millesimo di secondo, ma era stato sufficiente affinchè lei abbracciasse il lato oscuro che aveva rinnegato più volte di avere.  
«Io non sono mai stata da nessuna parte» affermò Caroline con sguardo ammaliante, poco prima di volgersi verso il suo interlocutore.  
«Ti porterò ovunque tu voglia. Roma. Parigi. Tokyo» rispose lui con voce tanto dolce quanto profonda. Klaus avrebbe fatto di tutto per lei, era disposto a darle anche il mondo intero se glielo avesse chiesto, tuttavia non era ancora arrivato il loro momento.  
Quel ricordo non faceva altro che balzarle alla mente nei momenti meno opportuni, eppure lei continuava a scacciarlo. Era solo un caso che lei, nell’ultimo anno, non avesse fatto altro che visitare quei posti? Non era di certo solo per la bellezza di quei luoghi: quella voce l’attirava a se tanto quanto lei cercava di fuggire da lui. Non si può scappare per sempre, sarebbe bastato solo assecondarlo, ma Caroline non era della stessa idea e tutte le volte che lo ricordava finiva per riaccendere quel suo lato che spesso l’aveva portata ad uccidere, più di quanto ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare da lei. Nel suo cammino aveva lasciato una scia di così tanti morti da mettere tutti in allarme; le voci riguardo questa situazione giunsero così alla persona che era parte del problema.

 

«Cosa, esattamente stai cercando di dirmi?» domandò scandendo le parole con un tono duro Klaus, stringendo ancora di più il collo del suo informatore.  
Le vene ingrossate del collo erano molto evidenti quanto lo sguardo truce che mandò a Tim, fin quando non decise di lasciarlo parlare.  
«Sono mesi che in città girano voci di una nuova minaccia, non si sa molto su chi sia o cosa voglia, dicono solo che si lascia alle spalle una scia considerevole di morti, distrugge alcuni dei più grandi quartieri di vampiri e riesce persino a fare fuori i vampiri più forti e veloci. Pensano che sia opera di una sola persona che sembra essere in collera o consumata dal dolore…» lasciò la frase incompleta, abbassando gli occhi per la sua codardia, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sostenere il suo sguardo, non quando l’uomo che aveva di fronte era Klaus Mikaelson.  
«Fammi capire bene. Tu, oggi sei venuto da me per avvisarmi di… Forse non hai ben capito chi sono io» affermò sarcastico lui, iniziando a fare un passo verso Tim sorridendo, facendolo indietreggiare fino ad avere le spalle al muro e le sue mani strette di nuovo intorno al suo collo.  
«Dicono… dicono… che possa essere una donna. Hanno notato che molte volte sui cadaveri ha lasciato una fragranza di rosa, bergamotto e gelsomino, un profumo alquanto strano per un vampiro».  
All’inizio non aveva dato molto peso, ma non appena sentì le ultime parole, lasciò il suo collo come se le sue mani stessero bruciando e fece un passo indietro scosso.  
«Dove hai detto che sono avvenuti questi massacri?».  
«Non l’ho ancora detto» obiettò il ragazzo sicuro di sé, ma era bastata un’occhiataccia per riportarlo sulla retta via e farlo tornare a essere di nuovo insignificante.  
«Ci sono stati i primi massacri a Roma, poi un paio di mesi dopo a Parigi e gli ultimi sono avvenuti qualche giorno fa a Tokyo».  
No. Non era possibile. Non poteva essere lei, eppure quei luoghi gli erano tanto familiari. Il ragazzo sparì subito dopo essere stato soggiogato, con l’obbligo di dimenticare tutto e di non farne parola con nessuno. Klaus rimase in piedi, nella stessa posizione con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e sconvolto, ma gli bastarono pochi minuti per riprendersi. Fin troppe volte si era vista quell’espressione sul suo viso e non portava mai a niente di buono, ma forse stavolta era diverso, dopotutto si trattava della donna che lui amava.  
Aveva lasciato a Elijah il comando ed era partito quasi subito, nessuno sapeva dove stava andando e per quale motivo, non fecero obiezioni perchè erano tutti ancora troppo scioccati per riuscire a capire la situazione, eppure qualcosa stava dicendo loro che Klaus non era mai stato tanto sicuro come in quel momento.

 

Non sapeva dove lei si trovasse e, anche se avesse chiesto aiuto a Stefan o a Elena gli sarebbe stato negato; così si affidò all’unica parte di se stesso che teneva sempre ben nascosta.  
 

  
  
“You got a face not spoiled by beauty  
I have some scars from where I’ve been  
You’ve got eyes that can see right through me  
You’re not afraid of anything they’ve seen”.

   
Klaus in ben che non si dica si ritrovò nell’ultimo posto in cui si sarebbe immaginato di andare. Il cimitero non era di certo il luogo adatto dove avrebbe voluto incontrarla, ma ogni cellula del suo corpo lo spingeva a farsi avanti, a non rinunciare; tuttavia qualcosa di più forte glielo impedì: la paura di essere respinto e d’infrangere quel territorio sacro per lei. Aveva percorso tanti chilometri, ma non per osservarla da lontano, anche se la sua bellezza era ineguagliabile.  
Caroline si trovava davanti la tomba della madre con un semplice vestito bianco pressettato, stretto in vita, un paio di ballerine nere che slanciavano la sua figura elegante e femminile e infine aveva legato appena i capelli, anche se qualche ciocca ribelle le cadeva sulle spalle delicate come seta.  
Lui era l’essere più potente e temuto da tutti, eppure quando si trattava di Caroline Forbes, diventava la persona più insicura della terra.

 

Se ne stava appoggiato al tronco di un albero a rivangare sui suoi pensieri senza trovare il coraggio di andare da lei, di dirle che era lì, che poteva contare su di lui sempre e comunque; quando alla fine si decise, lei era andata via. Le lasciò lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno, non la seguì perché sapeva esattamente dove l’avrebbe trovata. Caroline poteva nascondere a tutti i suoi sentimenti, poteva sostenere di non provare niente per lui che era solo un manipolatore, doppiogiochista, crudele e infido vampiro, ma lui sapeva che dietro ognuna di quelle affermazioni c’era dell’altro. Klaus era l’uomo che aveva tentato di uccidere tutti i suoi amici per i suoi scopi, ma allo stesso tempo l’aveva fatta sentire la persona più speciale e perfetta del mondo. Era un mistero come lui riuscisse a essere due persone completamente diverse, soprattutto in sua presenza. Lei lo portava a cambiare radicalmente, riusciva a scalfire la sua imprevedibile crudeltà ed era proprio questo a renderlo spaventosamente affascinante. Caroline se ne stava tristemente seduta in giardino su quella panchina ricca di ricordi quali il concorso di Miss Mystical Falls. Quel giorno aveva segnato una grande svolta: era proprio lì che aveva capito di essere innamorata di Klaus, anche se lei non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Si sentivano dei passi in lontananza, ma Caroline era troppo presa dai suoi pensieri per accorgersi che qualcuno si era seduto accanto a lei.  
   
«Ciao Caroline» disse Klaus quasi in un sussurro, sorridendole.  
«Klaus!» alla fine riuscì a esclamare Caroline a dir poco sorpresa, sottolineando il suo stupore.  
«Co-cosa ci fai qui?».  
«Sono venuto per te» ammise semplicemente lui, dietro uno sguardo che valeva più di mille parole e che lei rifiutò intensionalmente di capire.  
«Non ho bisogno né di te né di nessun altro» ribatté lei astiosa, senza lasciarsi intimidire dal suo tono di disapprovazione.  
«Non mi sembra honey. Sino a New Orleans mi sono arrivate le voci di una nuova minaccia che si lascia alle spalle una serie di morti e dagli indizi che hanno raccolto chi è riuscito a vivere mi sembra che conducano esattamente a te. E, senza contare che tutto ciò che hai lasciato per strada mi fa pensare che ero proprio io il destinatario» affermò alzando lo sguardo e guardandola negli occhi con profondo dispiacere e dolore.  
«Oh, non guardarmi così»  
«Così come?» domandò Klaus facendo l’indifferente e arretrando le mani in segno di non colpevolezza.  
Dopo averla vista, Klaus era ancora più convinto che quella non era lei, non era la donna di cui si era innamorato ed a rivelarlo era proprio il suo sguardo spento e vuoto.  
«Ti sei fatto non so nemmeno quanti chilometri per cosa? Non sono in vena di prediche e di certo non se vengono da te» rispose Caroline alzando il mento in segno di sfida.  
«Calma dolcezza » si difese subito lui; senza darle la possibilità di dire altro, continuò a parlare con grande sorpresa di lei.  
«Io non so perché i tuoi amici non ti hanno fermato o fatto ragionare e nemmeno m'interessa saperlo, ma puoi star certa che di qui non te ne andrai se non lo dirò io» asserì duro Klaus, con un tono di voce che non avrebbe ammesso repliche se non da…. lei, Caroline Forbes.  
«Primo: tu non puoi dirmi cosa fare, non sono di certo una tua proprietà o uno dei tuoi schiavi che comandi a piacere. Secondo: non capisco perché ad un tratto ti interessa la mia vita e non so nemmeno cosa tu voglia esattamente da me. E… Terzo: sei l’ultima persona che avrei mai pensato di vedere», alle fine ammise lei esasperata, con aria di forza e prepotenza.  
«Io non sono di certo un santo e questo lo sappiamo bene entrambi, ma il dolore non si combatte spegnendo le emozioni, non serve a niente agire così, è solo un comportamento da immaturi».  
«Oh mio Dio! Non ci posso crede. Sto ricevendo una predica dall’uomo che distrugge ogni cosa che tocca, che non riesce nemmeno a fidarsi della sua famiglia, che non fa avvicinare nessuno per paura di essere ferito e che vede nemici e complotti ovunque» ammiccò Caroline provocandolo; tuttavia lui era preparato, sapeva che avrebbe giocato sporco e questo non lo intaccò minimamente.  
«Caroline…»  
«Cosa credevi, che non appena ti avrei visto sarei caduta ai tuoi piedi? Credevi di avere qualche influenza su di me solo perché abbiamo fatto sesso? Cosa vuoi da me?» buttò fuori quelle parole con tanta intensità da spaventarla, non aveva mai provato tanta rabbia, nemmeno quando sua madre era morta e lei era rimasta sola.  
Klaus si era trattenuto a lungo, stava avendo un controllo su se stesso che difficilmente aveva avuto nel corso negli anni, ma stava raggiungendo il limite e prima che esplodesse o le facesse del male, doveva agire e in fretta.  
«Ora basta!» urlò lui, provocandole dei brividi lungo la schiena. Le prese il braccio con forza per farla girare e guardarla dritta in faccia, per essere sicuro che capisse cosa le stava per dire.  
«Voglio te Caroline. E' così difficile da immaginare? Io ho scelto te, ho sempre scelto te».

 

Tra i due calò un silenzio tombale, lui la guardava con gli occhi di chi volesse mangiarla, coprirla di baci, svestirla e farla sua. Si avvicinò con passo cauto e lei indietreggiò per paura; conosceva bene quello sguardo: era lo stesso che aveva quel giorno nei boschi.  
«A cosa stai pensando?» lo stuzzicò lei ridacchiando.  
 _“E tutte quelle volte che l’avevo sognata non potevano reggere il confronto con la realtà. Lei era la cosa più bella che mi fosse capitata per più di un secolo; non avevo mai creduto di potermi innamorare o tanto meno di poter meritare l’amore, eppure mi sbagliavo, non ero mai stato tanto sicuro quanto oggi.”_  
Era così concentrato dal non perdere il controllo che non riuscì ad anticipare le sue mosse e a fermarla e, in un batter d’occhio, si ritrovò in una spiacevole situazione, nonostante l’avesse desiderata dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista. La bocca di lei coprì la sua prima che potesse proferire parola, lui ricambiò il bacio, inebriato dal suo profumo e dalle sue dolcissime labbra, ma bastò alzare lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi per capire che non stava provando nulla, che era priva di ogni sensazione. Klaus, anche se a malincuore, si staccò di colpo da lei, la respinse con affetto; lei ci si avventò nuovamente contro.  
«Non così tesoro. Non quando tu non sei veramente tu. Io rivoglio la vecchia Caroline» ammise in un sussurro, guardandola con gli occhi carichi di dolore e sofferenza.  
«Questa è la vera Caroline» disse lei allegramente, altezzosa e senza curarsi di essere stata respinta. Tentò di baciarlo di nuovo, stavolta senza successo perché lui si allontanò prima che potesse rifarlo.  
«Ho abbastanza esperienza per dirti che il dolore non si cura spegnendo le emozioni, né tanto meno uccidendo gente innocente o buttandosi tra le braccia di un uomo. Pensi davvero che tua madre sia fiera o orgogliosa della donna che sei diventata? Pensi che sia questo che lei avrebbe voluto?»  
Caroline non rispose, non gli diede nemmeno la soddisfazione di ribattere, rimase ferma e inerme nella stessa posizione senza parlare. Klaus era ferito dal suo comportamento, credeva che avrebbe potuto ridarle la sua umanità, che quel bacio avrebbe potuto sbloccare i sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro, ma in realtà lei era priva di ogni emozione.  
«Voglio la Caroline sicura di sé, intelligente, orgogliosa e spesso maniaca del controllo. Voglio che continui a vedere il lato buono delle persone, delle situazioni e a sorridere anche quando le cose si mettono male» affermò convinto, ribadendo ogni parola con forza per accentuare il desiderio di volere indietro quella persona di cui si era innamorato .  
«Ritorna da me» sussurrò con lo stesso sguardo che lui le fece l’ultima volta che furono insieme, poco prima di lasciarla andare. Stavolta non avrebbe rinunciato a lei tanto facilmente: era tornato per lottare. Caroline si era persa nei suoi incredibili occhi e c’era qualcosa di lui che la attirava, riuscì tuttavia ad abbassare appena lo sguardo e riprendere il controllo di sé tanto quanto gli bastò per riuscire a coglierlo di sorpresa alle spalle e spezzargli il collo. Klaus etra stato troppo preso dal momento per accorgersene, era così concentrato su di lei da non aver previsto la sua eventuale mossa, questo lo fece infuriate tanto quanto lo addolorò. Si riprese quasi subito, ma non c’era più niente che lui potesse fare, era ora di tornare a casa; sarebbe stato inutile inseguirla, doveva elaborare ciò che era appena successo e forse, un giorno non molto lontano, lei sarebbe tornata da lui.  
 

  
“I was told that I would feel nothing the first time  
I don’t know how these cuts heal  
But in you I found a rhyme.”

   
   
   
Klaus era tornato da pochi giorni e non faceva altro che pensare a lei, credeva di non aver fatto abbastanza; dall’altra parte Caroline non se la stava passando meglio: dopo aver visto la vita dei suoi amici continuare anche senza di lei, decise di andarsene per raggiungere quell’uomo che non riusciva a togliere dalla sua mente. Le loro ferite potevano essere curate solamente dalla presenza di uno nella vita dell’altro.  
«Che cosa c’è tesoro, non riuscivi a stare senza di me?» scherzosamente ammiccò Klaus. Caroline non la prese molto bene e lo aggredì. Lui le faceva perdere le staffe, il controllo di se stessa e la trasformava in un’altra persona, la stessa che voleva dimenticare; persino spegnere le emozioni  non era servito a nulla dal momento che alcune di esse non riusciva proprio a dimenticarle.  
«E’ lei chi è?» domandò curiosa, non appena udì il pianto di una bambina provenire dall’altra stanza. Klaus fu preso dal panico quando vide comparire sul suo volto un segno di sfida: non ebbe il tempo di precederla perché Caroline fu più veloce e raggiunse la piccola che, tuttavia, si trovava con Hayley. Non si sa chi dei due iniziò e neppure per quale motivo, ma si scatenò una lotta ad armi pari, anche se Caroline era solo una vampira e Hayley un ibrido, una lotta che comunque  durò poco per il rapido intervento di Jackson e Klaus.  
«Signore! Trovo che ci sono modi ben più adatti per discutere» convenne serio e sempre da gentiluomo Elijah, cercando di placare le due donne che ancora si dimenavano.  
«Mi sembra che non ci vogliono altre presentazioni, caro fratello» disse Klaus con aria così divertita da infastidire Caroline, la quale era già particolarmente irrequieta per la vicinanza con il corpo di Klaus che combaciava alla perfezione con il suo.  
Ci volle ancora qualche minuto affinché l’ira delle due si placasse e quando ciò avvenne, allora passarono alle vere presentazioni. Caroline era sorpresa di come la famiglia Mikaelson si era allargata ma, in modo particolare, la sua attenzione ricadeva continuamente sulla piccola Hope. Quella bambina aveva un controllo su di lei che nessuno riusciva a spiegare, era come se Caroline non potesse starle lontano e questo portò tutti i presenti ad allarmarsi. Eppure, era bastato volgere uno sguardo tra Caroline e Hope, due persone apparentemente sconosciute, per capire che l’una giovava alla felicità dell’altra.  
 _“E’ trascorso un anno dal giorno in cui mia madre se n’è andata e non ho mai rimpianto di aver perso una parte di me, ma dopo aver passato qualche giorno qui, con la piccola Hope, con Klaus e tutta la sua famiglia, forse per la prima volta mi sto accorgendo di cosa ho veramente perso. No, non è possibile che sia proprio lui a… Mi sta solo confondendo e non glielo permetterò, non devo farlo avvicinare a me tanto da far…”_  
Caroline venne distratta dai suoi pensieri dall’urlo della piccola Hope, che senz’altro richiedeva tutta la sua attenzione e così, seppur scossa per ciò che aveva appena compreso, le dedicò tutto il suo tempo, ovviamente sotto lo sguardo attendo di mamma lupa, che non la lasciava mai da sola. Hayley non si fidava di Caroline e la cosa era reciproca, un dissidio nato molto prima che Klaus se la portasse a letto: lei non c’entrava con lui e ciò nonostante se la ritrovava sempre sulla sua strada e questo la infastidiva molto.  
Era la giornata perfetta per andare al parco e tutti erano riuniti in salotto, si riusciva persino a respirare una strana aria: non c’erano complotti da sventare, nemici da catturare o strategie da pianificare, era solo una normale domenica mattina. Ognuno di loro era impegnato a fare qualcosa e nessuno si accorse che la porta d’ingresso fu spalancata, solo dopo che videro apparire la figura di una donna con la pelle scura e giovane si misero in posizione di combattimento.  
«E tu chi diavolo sei?» domandò Caroline scattando subito sulla difensiva e mettendosi al fianco di Klaus e Freya.  
«Sono Nimuhe, la strega più potente dell’antica religione» rispose lei con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra, tanto da far scattare l’ira di Klaus che fu fermato dal fratello, prima che l’attaccasse.  
La loro priorità era proteggere Hope, non si sa come tutto avvenne, ma in un solo schiocco di dita lei aveva messo fuori gioco Haylay, Jackson ed Elijah e questo li spaventò. Nimuhe ben presto si liberò anche di Freya che cercò di proteggere il fratello fino alla fine, eppure non aveva fatto bene i conti perché Caroline riuscì a smascherare il suo piano.  
   
 

_“_ _I was told_   
_I’d feel nothing the first time_   
_You were slow to heal_   
_but this could be the night_ _.”_

   
 

«Sappiamo bene entrambi a cosa stai mirando, ma hai fatto male i calcoli se credi che ti lascerò farle del male» affermò sogghignando Caroline, tanto da mettere la strega in agitazione; sapeva che era finita e che era stata scoperta, o almeno era quello che credeva Caroline.  
La strega non si lasciò incantare dalle sue belle parole e cercò di colpire Hope con un raggio luminoso di magia, ma Caroline la precedette e le si parò davanti cadendo, poco dopo, a terra. Klaus scatenò la sua parte abominevole e in quel momento nulla contava di più che proteggere sua figlia; tuttavia, fu sconfitto poco dopo. Non era rimasto più nessuno a proteggerla, la piccola era sola e la strega credeva di aver vinto, ma forse non conosceva fino in fondo contro chi stava combattendo. Lei era Hope Mikealson, non una qualunque bambina, se era stata perseguitata sin dalla nascita c’era un motivo e, proprio come tutti i Mikaelson, avrebbe lottato per vivere.  
   
«Rebekah! Abbiamo un problema» esclamò preoccupato Matt dall’altra stanza mentre teneva fra le braccia la piccola Hope. Lei accorse subito e non appena la vide si pietrificò, cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro innervosendo la bambina e il suo compagno, tanto da gridarle contro. Non c’era nessuna spiegazione plausibile per ciò che era appena venuto, non capivano come Hope si fosse teletrasportata nella stanza da letto di zia Rebekah e Matt, eppure qualcosa le stava dicendo che c’erano guai in vista. Dopo aver esaurito quasi tutto il suo repertorio delle canzoncine della ninna nanna, Rebekah e Matt si diressero verso la villa Mikaelson, ma quello che trovarono al suo arrivo fu nulla paragonabile a ciò che si sarebbero aspettati.  
   
   
 _Alcuni giorni dopo…_  
   
Quella strega aveva causato più problemi di quanto loro ne erano a conoscenza, qualcosa stava cambiando e di certo non in meglio, anche se qualcuno ne aveva giovato. Elijah e Hayley da quel disastroso scontro ne avevano ricavato qualcosa di buono, si era avvicinati tanto da riaprire vecchie ferite che avevano deciso da tempo di chiudere e, nonostante la situazione non fosse delle migliori non poterono nascondere a lungo ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Freya invece prese quella sconfitta nel peggiore dei modi, fu dura con se stessa più di quanto lo furono i suoi fratelli: aveva deciso che nessuno sarebbe più riuscito a metterla fuori gioco con tanta facilità, così si addestrò con ogni tipo di incantesimo per rafforzare corpo e mente. Caroline e Klaus stavano cercando di fare il punto della situazione; il loro rapporto non era cambiato poi molto perché ciò che lui voleva era quello che lei non poteva dargli, non alle sue condizioni almeno.  
   
   
 

_“You let me in to a conversation_  
A conversation only we could make  
You break and enter my imagination  
Whatever’s in there it’s yours to take.”

   
   
   
«Tu preferisci chi sei ora alla ragazza che eri una volta solo perché non vuoi provare quel dolore, perché non vuoi permettere a te stessa di sentire tutto ciò che hai fatto per dimenticare. Ti piace essere forte, libera e senza paura, ma questa non sei tu» gli confidò Klaus con sguardo innamorato, subito dopo aver messo a letto la piccola Hope. Entrambi si trovavano in giardino, seduti vicini tanto quanto bastasse per evitare il contatto fisico, ma non poter evitare la comunicazione con gli occhi, fonte inesauribile di sensazioni ed emozioni.  
« Ne ho abbastanza delle tue parole. Continui a ripetermi che io non voglio essere così, ma chi ti credi di essere? » sbraitò furiosa Caroline alzandosi così velocemente da far cadere a terra la sedia e provocare un gran rumore.  
«Continui a dire tutte queste cose su di me, ma sei sicuro di conoscermi davvero? Credi di sapere tutto su di me per qualche conversazione che abbiamo avuto e ora hai anche la presunzione di dire di conoscermi? Non sono il tuo tipo di mostro e per questo cerchi di cambiarmi?» astiosa continuò lei a inveire contro Klaus, a cui non rimase che stare lì e lasciarla sfogare, prima poi si sarebbe calmata. A nessuno avrebbe permesso di trattarlo così, né tanto meno di parlargli con quel tono o fargli determinate accuse, ma non le avrebbe potuto mai fare del male, dopotutto lei era la donna che amava.  
«Un giorno, Caroline, ti renderai conto che certe sensazioni per quanto proviamo a nasconderle o soffocarle sono impossibili da ignorare. Potrai anche esserti privata della tua umanità ma ogni cosa che hai fatto da quanto sei arrivata ha confermato ben altro. Sei sempre stata una brava attrice ma non quando si trattava di noi, non sei mai riuscita a fingere con me» spiegò lui con tono calmo e tranquillo più di quanto in realtà lo fosse.  
“ _A volte bisogna commettere un grande errore per capire qual è la cosa giusta da fare.”_  
Klaus lasciò che quella frase vagasse nella sua mente, si avvicinò con passo deciso, la prese con forza e la baciò. Non era uno di quei baci dolci da sogno, ma un bacio travolgente, uno di quelli che ti consuma dentro, proprio come il loro amore. Un sorrisetto malizioso gli brillò negli occhi andando a incendiare quelli di lei. Non le diede nemmeno il tempo di reagire che lo attirò a se facendo combaciare alla perfezione i loro corpi, finendo contro l’albero. La baciò lentamente, assaporando ogni momento, rendendolo particolare, aveva un unico scopo: farle capire cosa si era persa fino a quel momento e farle aprire la mente tanto da far tornare le sue emozioni. Le accarezzò la schiena massaggiandola, strofinando la pelle accaldata e un gemito di piacere salì dalle labbra di lui in risposta a quello di lei. Le dita di Caroline cominciarono a giocare con la sua camicia, finché non la strappò e lui contraccambiò facendo scivolare le mani sul suo fondoschiena, stringendolo in segno di possessione. La situazione si era surriscaldata, stavano godendo della passione che ardeva dentro di loro già da troppo tempo quando, improvvisamente, l’aria intorno a loro cambiò.  
   
“ _Hai intenzione di uccidermi” chiese Caroline quasi senza fiato, distesa sul letto._  
 _“Per il tuo compleanno? Hai veramente così bassa considerazione di me?” domandò Klaus sorpreso, guardando quegli occhi che non facevano altro che ammaliarlo.  
“C’è un mondo intero lì fuori che ti aspetta” sussurrò poco prima di porgerle il braccio per farle bere il suo sangue._  
   
 _“Sei incantevole in quest’abito” esclamò lui, guardandola con un certo interesse._  
 _“Non ho proprio avuto tempo per acquistarne uno” convenne lei, senza fare tante cerimonie._  
 _“E il braccialetto che ti ho dato? Qual è la tua scusa per il fatto che tu lo stai indossando, invece?” le domandò cogliendola alla sprovvista, tanto che lei lo allontanò bruscamente per riprende fiato._  
   
 _“Dammi una possibilità Caroline. Parlami. Dai, impara a conoscermi. Ti sfido” gli disse Klaus, lanciando l’esca per vedere se ciò che lui aveva percepito fosse vero._  
 _“Giusto per essere chiari, sono troppo intelligente per farmi sedurre da te” rispose con un senso di superiorità._  
 _“Ecco perché mi piaci", le confessò un attimo prima di alzare gli occhi e guardare il suo viso arrossire, rendendola vulnerabile tanto quanto lo era lui._  
   
 _“Io so che tu sei innamorato di me. e chiunque sia capace di amare, può essere salvato” le confidò lei quasi sul punto di morte, espirando l’ultimo sospiro, almeno prima che lui accorresse da lei per salvarle la vita._  
   
 _“Lui è stato il tuo primo amore. Io intendo essere l’ultimo. Non importa quanto ci vorrà” gi rivelò quella sera dopo il diploma, sotto il chiaro di luna che rendeva tutto ancora più magico. Non ebbe nessuna pretesa, disse ciò che entrambi sapevano, ciò che lei non aveva ancora il coraggio di ammettere._  
   
   
Caroline si allontanò da Klaus in modo brusco, tanto da farlo spaventare e lui non riusciva a capire se il bacio avesse funzionato, se quell’intensità era servita a darle la scossa necessaria per farle rivivere quell’ultimo giorno insieme. Stava quasi per dare di matto quando lei lentamente si girò nella sua direzione e lo guardò negli occhi, i quali potevano esprimere più di quanto avrebbero fatto le parole. La sua Caroline era tornata, anche se con un grande carico sulle spalle. Con le cose belle tornarono le cose orribili che aveva fatto, il dolore e la perdita della madre, il senso di impotenza e la voglia di lasciarsi andare. Stava provando tutte le emozioni in un’unica volta per di più amplificate, era devastata, ogni cosa stava ritornando e con quello anche il disagio e il desiderio di ciò che era avvenuto poco prima. Klaus si avvicinò con passo cauto e lei alzò lo sguardo nello stesso momento, l’espressione sul suo viso era carica di così tante promesse che la fecero sobbalzare e si allontanò da lui. Caroline arrossì imbarazzata, non poteva più nascondere ciò che provava per lui, come la faceva sentire: per la prima volta ammise a se stessa che lo amava e che non era mai stata la sua seconda scelta. Lei si avvicinò così in fretta che furono sbalzati in due punti opposti del giardino, creando quasi un campo d’onda che fece precipitare tutti fuori. Si rialzarono subito e riprovarono lentamente ad avvicinarsi, non appena Klaus alzò una mano per accarezzarle la guancia, Caroline emise una sorta di scudo protettivo che gli impediva di avvicinarsi a lei. Quei minuti sembrarono durare un’eternità, alla fine Rebekah spezzò l’atmosfera e si avvicinò a lei, così fecero anche gli altri senza essere respinti.  
In quel momento capirono che la strega aveva vinto, che aveva avuto ciò per cui era venuta: aveva distrutto il “Re”.

 

«Klaus, io…»  
«Sì, lo so tesoro».  
Quelle furono le ultime parole che Caroline disse prima di sparire. Avevano lottato tanto e duramente per avere un “noi” e poi per vederselo portare via pochi minuti dopo, ancora una volta. Sembrava che il destino remasse contro di loro.  
   
   
 _Un mese dopo…_  
 

  
“And I’m a long way from your Hill of Calvary  
And I’m a long way from where  
I was and where I need to be.”

 

Ira, collera, rabbia sono termini che comunemente sono utilizzati per descrivere uno stato emotivo intenso ed erano proprio queste parole che facevano al suo caso. Klaus non era stato più lo stesso uomo da quel maledetto giorno, quando quella strega le aveva portato via Caroline, eppure nonostante nessuno riusciva a lenire il suo cuore in pena, la piccolina non faceva altro che dargli la gioia più grande. Hope era l’unica persona che gli procurava un po’ di sollievo, con cui riusciva ancora a scherzare e ridere e, soprattutto, l’unica su cui non riversava tutta la sua aggressività.  
«Che vuol dire che è morta?» urlò Klaus, digrignando i denti e stringendo forte il collo di Marcel tanto da fargli ingrossare una vena sulla tempia.  
«Siamo andati all’indirizzo che ci ha dato Freya e… la strega era morta. Le avevano staccato la testa» gli rispose molto affaticato Marcel, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa. Klaus con violenza scagliò l’amico dall’altra parte del giardino, si alzò barcollando e ancora frastornato nello stesso momento in cui Davina fece il suo ingresso.  
«Avevi detto che il legame si sarebbe scisso solo se fossi stato io a uccidere la strega, ma lei è morta e non per mano mia. Devi trovare una scappatoia. Subito» Klaus arrivò al suo fianco come una furia, con irruenza le prese in braccio e la portò dentro casa. Tanto era accecato dal dolore e dalla rabbia che, quando la lasciò, Davina dovette massaggiarsi per alcuni minuti il braccio nel punto dove l’aveva stretta. In quel mese si era visto un Klaus completamente diverso, tanto da far paura alla sua famiglia che nemmeno nel corso dei secoli l’aveva visto così devastato. Caroline era la donna che faceva uscire il meglio da lui, ma allo stesso tempo anche la sua parte peggiore.  
   
Ansia, angoscia, tristezza e solitudine erano reazioni più o meno consapevoli, ma c’erano altri meccanismi di difesa inconsci che avevano lo scopo di mascherare o fingere una condizione di vita migliore più di quanto non fosse in realtà. Caroline dopo essere ritornata in sé, stava gestendo tutte le emozioni nell’unico modo che conosceva: cercava di avere il controllo della sua vita e progettava ogni minimo minuto nel dettaglio. Non permetteva a nessuno di avvicinarsi tanto a lei e si spostava in continuazione per non rimanere troppo a lungo nello stesso posto ed essere trovata; tuttavia, a volte si lasciava andare al sarcasmo che la aiutava a nascondere quello che in realtà provava.  
«Comincio a non sopportare più Michael. Vorrei… solo che riuscisse a capirmi» si lamentò Serena, la prima persona che Caroline salvò da due vampiri, dopo aver riacceso le sue emozioni. Erano diventate amiche in poco tempo e, anche se conosceva ogni dettaglio della sua vita, Serena non sapeva nulla dell’amica.  
«E tu, perché non parli mai dell’uomo che ami?» domandò a bruciapelo e imbarazzata allo stesso tempo.  
«La mia vita sentimentale è diventata così complicata che potrebbero farla diventare una serie tv con grandi percentuali di share» la prese in giro Caroline, alzando le sopracciglia in modo ironico.  
«Caroline, mi spieghi perché non sei mai seria quando parliamo di lui e ti nascondi e ti allontani ogni volta che io mi avvicino?» le chiese Serena con voce ferita. Caroline lo stava facendo solo per proteggerla: era una persona dolce e gentile, non meritava di conoscere alcuni dettagli della sua vita, di un mondo che avrebbe fatto fatica a capire o a credere.  
«Uso l’ironia perché l’omicidio è illegale» le rispose con tono serio e divertito allo stesso tempo, facendole borbottare parole poco carine che, ovviamente, Caroline aveva capito.  
La separazione era stata difficile e dura, ognuno di loro l’aveva gestita in modo differente anche se, alla fine, erano giunti alla stessa conclusione: stavano facendo di tutto per sopravvivere l’uno senza l’altro. Ovviamente, usavano modi alquanto discutibili, ma che cosa ci si poteva fare? Nessuno aveva mai creduto in Klaus quanto lei e Caroline non era mai stata al centro dei pensieri di qualcuno tanto da diventare così importante ed essere scelta prima di qualsiasi altra cosa. Le scelte di Klaus non erano state sempre onorevoli e di certo lei non gli aveva reso le cose più facili, ma non ci si poteva aspettare niente di meno da due spiriti liberi come loro. Non avrebbero mai avuto una comune storia come una normale coppia e mai lo sarebbero stati:  loro vivevano di ripicche, sfide, giochetti e manipolazioni e questo li rendeva speciali.  
Ricordi. E tutto ciò che rimane quando qualcuno se ne va.

 

Ed erano proprio quei ricordi che stavano assillando Caroline quella notte, che non la lasciarono dormire e la svegliarono più volte nel cuore nella notte, madida di sudore. Aveva preso la decisione più difficile: lasciarlo andare non era stato facile e adesso rimpiangeva di averlo fatto. Aveva avuto troppa paura di tutte quelle emozioni, di essere al suo fianco e non poterlo sfiorare; quella situazione l’avrebbe uccisa tanto quanto avrebbe ucciso lui, ma adesso… ogni cosa sembrava non importare più.  
Giocare con i bambini sembrava la cosa più semplice del mondo. In fondo cosa ci vuole? Un po’ di pazienza e un pizzico di fantasia, tuttavia quando la bambina in questione è Hope Mikaelson, non è così facile come sembra. È una signorinella dalle mille pretese, si stufa subito dei giocattoli e pretende cura e attenzioni; non basta mai farla ridere e divertire, lei vuole andare alla scoperta del “mondo”. Quel mattino faceva troppo freddo per fare due passi nel giardino e così erano rimasti in casa, seduti sulla sedia a dondolo a leggere una storia, niente di più normale, anche se non si trattava di una favola ma della storia della famiglia Mikaelson. A Hope piaceva ascoltare il suono della voce del suo papà e poi, quando lui iniziava a sollevarla in aria e farle delle facce buffe...ne rimaneva incantata.  
   
«Ho fatto la cosa sbagliata per il motivo giusto, ora voglio fare la cosa sbagliata per la ragione giusta» sussurrò sottovoce Caroline, facendo in modo che quelle parole arrivassero a lui con tanta intensità quanto ciò che di vero provava.  
«Caroline» esclamò sbalordito Klaus, appoggiando la figlia nel box con i giocattoli e fiondandosi fuori dalla porta come un fulmine.

 

Ora, si trovavano uno di fronte l’altro. Panico, speranza, paura, desiderio erano solo alcune delle sensazioni che provano, eppure continuavano a guardasi negli occhi senza riuscire a staccarsi. I battiti del suo cuore iniziarono a farsi sempre più forti, più veloci, tanto da far male.  Lo stomaco sembrava contorcersi, la gola diventava secca, la lingua non si muoveva, le labbra serrate e i pensieri si sovrapponevano. Niente sembrava più importante di ciò che li spaventa in quell’istante. Caroline non capiva come aveva potuto cacciarsi in una situazione del genere, ciò nonostante lui fece un passo verso di lei che arretrò per paura di ferirlo o di respingerlo involontariamente. Klaus non fece nessuna domanda, rimase lì a guardarla e a chiedere silenziosamente che tutto quello svanisse.  
   
«Non credevo che ti avrei più rivisto» poco dopo affermò lui, schiarendosi la voce.  
«Ed io non pensavo di venire» alla fine aggiunse lei sentendo quanto la sua voce risultava debole.  
«So bene che non sono il tipo d’uomo che dovresti amare, ma è proprio per questo motivo che andiamo bene l’uno per l’altra, siamo così diversi...eppure uguali. Una volta mi hai detto che faccio uscire il peggio di te ma tu...tu fai uscire il meglio di me. Voglio che pensi che ne valga la pena, che mi vuoi come io voglio te. So che sono crudele, che non merito il tuo perdono, ma è solo perché non so come altro comportarmi. Questo sono stato io per così tanto, non ho mai voluto essere in nessun altro modo. Fino ad ora, fino a te. Non ti sto facendo nessuna promessa, ma se...» gli confessò Klaus apertamente.  
«Non mi dispiace averti incontrato, neanche se averti conosciuto mi ha fatto mettere in dubbio ogni cosa. Tu sei stato una persona terribile e forse lo sarai ancora. Hai fatto le scelte più sbagliate e tra tutte le scelte che ho fatto io, questa alla fine sarà la peggiore: non mi dispiace essermi innamorata di te. Ti amo» alla fine Caroline lo ammise ad alta voce per la prima volta, tanto che quelle parole risuonavano strane tanto quanto vere. E all’improvviso tutto successe. In un batter d’ali si trovarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro in un bacio sospeso, con due labbra sincere che si sfiorarono e si raccontarono in un attimo, un attimo d’eternità.  
   
   
 

  
“If there is a light you can’t always see  
And there is a world we can’t always be  
If there is a dark that we shouldn’t doubt  
And there is a light, don’t let it go out.”  
 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
   
   
Note d’autore:    
Volevo solo dire due cosine. La storia si svolge dopo la 6x15 subito dopo il funerale dello sceriffo Forbes, tutto ciò che avviene in Tvd e To non l’ho considerato, l’unico riferimento è il funerale. Qui non c’è nessuno accenno a Stefan e Caroline perché per me sono e rimarranno sempre e solo amici, non ho voluto inserirli perché non mi sembrano importanti nella storia. Un’altra e ultima cosa: ci sono alcune frasi non mie, una presa da Grey’s Anatomy, una dal libro After e una dalla dichiarazione che Elena fa a Damon, ci tenevo a precisare tutto qui.  
Prima di ringraziare coloro che la leggeranno e se vorranno commenteranno anche, dico GRAZIE a mia cugina che ormai è diventato il mio faro di luce, la stessa persona che si sorbisce i miei sermoni e che mi aiuta a rendere le storie perfette, dando quel tocco che talvolta può mancare.  
Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, a me di sicuro e piaciuto scriverla =)   
Baci,  
Claire.


End file.
